


Among Friends

by fortunata13



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunata13/pseuds/fortunata13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU In which things just don’t work out as planned. Like say, for example, a couple’s hypothetical threesome becoming an actual one only to discover that sharing isn’t necessarily analogous to caring. Especially when two third of the threesome have decidedly become a twosome. The math is all wrong and, as everyone knows, bad math inevitably leads to feelings, sex, romance, more sex. It’s all deliciously messy and fun to watch…if you’re into that sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Friends

Kahlan arrived at Cara’s apartment at eight o’clock on the dot, just as she had every Thursday night for the past six months. Only, on this night, Richard wasn’t with her.

“Come in,” Cara said, leaning in and kissing her on the mouth while running her knuckles up and down one of Kahlan’s nipples. “Where’s your husband?”

“Would it be so bad if it were only me tonight? Me and you, that is.” This was the first time Kahlan had come to Cara’s alone.

“Oh it won’t be bad at all, that much I can promise you,” Cara said, “but are you sure?” She traced Kahlan’s lips with her fingertips.

It all started quite by chance. Richard and Kahlan had been married for a little over a year when they met Cara at a party; the three of them hit it off instantly. Kahlan was amused, and more than a little intrigued, by Cara’s flirtatiousness toward her, and Richard didn’t mind at all. In fact, Cara’s name became a mainstay in their more intimate moments.

The three of them would occasionally run into each other at parties or randomly cross paths around town. It was always light and quite casual. However, things took an interesting turn one evening when Kahlan and Richard invited Cara over for dinner. Somewhere between dessert and the fourth bottle of wine, they migrated to the bedroom. Teasing and flirting quickly turned into kissing, which led to touching and, ultimately, to Richard watching as his wife came in Cara’s mouth. The next morning Kahlan, more than a little hung over, pressed the front of her body against Cara’s back, and watched as she gave Richard a hand job.

That’s how they started, Richard and Kahlan’s regular visits to Cara’s apartment. It was the type of arrangement that Kahlan and Richard had never fathomed but somehow it had become the highlight of their week. Kahlan loved the exhilaration she experienced as they approached Cara’s door, but, it was making Cara come undone in her arms that became her addiction. The way Cara responded to her touch was the most thrilling, erotic, beautiful thing she’d ever experienced. So much so, that the only rule she insisted upon was that it was always she, never Richard, who got Cara off.

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t sure, Cara,” Kahlan said.

There’d been a handful of other occasions on which the two of them had spent quality time without Richard. There was the time when the three of them ran into each other at a club. Cara helped Kahlan step out of her panties then slipped three fingers inside her, her mouth sucking hard on one of Kahlan’s nipples and her arm around Kahlan’s waist. She came twice. It was Kahlan’s first sexual experience in a bathroom stall; Cara kept the panties. There was also that time Kahlan gave Cara a ride home. Somehow, they ended up in the back seat with Cara’s ankles hooked around Kahlan’s neck. Still, this felt different somehow. The two of them in Cara’s bed, without Richard, wasn’t the same as those unplanned encounters and it was nothing like the times Richard was involved. This was the two of them becoming lovers.

When they walked into the bedroom, Kahlan hesitated but Cara took a step toward her and started undressing her. Her movements were slow and methodical. She carefully unbuttoned Kahlan’s blouse, then took it off her and placed it neatly on the back of a chair. She kissed Kahlan’s clavicle and licked the length of her cleavage before moving behind her to unzip her skirt. Holding Cara’s hand for balance –she was still wearing her four inch heals– Kahlan stepped out of her skirt. Cara promptly placed it on top of the blouse. She licked her lips at the sight of Kahlan standing in front of her in nothing but red lace panties, a matching bra and heels.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are?” Cara murmured into her ear.

Come to think of it, they had also gotten into the habit of meeting up for coffee in the morning. There was this cafe they both loved so it made perfect sense. Besides, it was nice, starting their day off together. Then there was that other thing they did together, sneaking off to that old movie house that played matinees during the week. They both loved that it was usually only the two of them in the otherwise empty theater. That was quite convenient since they usually spent the entire time making out and slipping their hands into each other’s tops. Thankfully, Zedd, the elderly projectionist napped while the films played.

“No, I have no idea how sexy I am, but feel free to tell me while you make love to me.” Kahlan tugged and pinched Cara’s nipples through her tank top. She loved that it always made Cara arch into her hands and moan. Cara reciprocated by slipping her hand into Kahlan’s panties. She was already dripping wet. Cara sliding two fingers along her folds while kissing her instantly caused her clit to swell to twice its size. “Cara, love, I need you to take the rest of your clothes off and fuck me now.” She licked Cara’s ear and bit the crook of her neck. “You’re not going to make me beg, are you?” Kahlan asked as she kissed her way down to Cara’s nipple. She bit down on it hard then soothed it with her tongue.

“Oh you are so going to regret that,” Cara said with a wicked smile on her face. A fraction of a second later, Kahlan found herself sprawled on the bed with Cara nipping and biting at her clit through the crotch of her panties.

“Cara, you’re driving me crazy. Stop teasing and fuck me already.”

“Mm…no, you’re going to have to apologize for that violent assault on my nipple first,” Cara informed her. She slipped two fingers into Kahlan’s panties then plunged them into her center. Kahlan’s back arched off the mattress as she let out an obscene groan. Cara pulled her fingers out a second later. Then she knelt beside her on the bed and waited.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Kahlan protested at their loss. “Fine, forgive me Mistress Cara. I promise to make you come in my mouth a dozen times, in fact, a baker’s dozen times, tonight.”

“I accept your apology.” Cara slid up Kahlan’s body and quickly liberated her breast from the bra. “You do know you have the most beautiful tits in the entire universe.” She then proceeded to lavish them with open mouth kisses and licks. Kahlan, writhing beneath her at the delicious combination of pleasure and need, let out a series of moans and whimpers. “Enjoying that, are you? Well, its about to get much better,” Cara said, gliding up enough to slip her tongue in Kahlan’s mouth. “I do love kissing you,” Cara moaned into her mouth.

In a flash, she was peeling off Kahlan’s panties and devouring her entire sex. “Oh Cara you are so fucking good at that. Don’t stop.” Cara had no intention of stopping. She planned on drinking in every drop of Kahlan’s arousal. “Cara, I love having you all to myself. You’re so fucking addictive.” The thing she said to her during sex was one of the many reasons fucking Kahlan was her favorite thing in the world. “I’m so close. Your tongue inside me, love. You know just how I like it.” Cara loved requests, especially that one, and in particular, when Kahlan was the one making the request.

Seconds later, Kahlan was coming undone hard in her mouth. She was so warm and wet that Cara considered staying liked that, her face buried between Kahlan’s thighs, forever. She held her close to her body as she came down from her orgasm. All the while whispering in Kahlan’s ear, telling her how beautiful she is, and how good it feels to hold her, and a dozen other things she could never say when Richard was in bed with them. This night was different from the others.

“That was amazing. I suspect you might have gotten me pregnant.” Kahlan said, as she shifted so that she covered Cara’s body with her own, one of her legs between Cara’s, moving just enough to cause Cara to lean her into the friction.

“I love the way you move.” She slipped her hand between their bodies and buried three fingers knuckle deep into Cara’s sex. She growled at the unexpected sensation. “You’re all mine tonight, love. I want as much of you as I can get.”

“Tell me how much you like fucking me,” Cara demanded, between gasps for air, Kahlan thrusting her fingers into her relentlessly.

“Oh I don’t like fucking you, I love it.” She licked Cara’s belly button and dipped her head down just enough to taste her clit with the tip of her tongue. “Sometimes I lay awake at night wishing you were in my bed so that I could wake up to the feel of your tongue inside me.”

“Close, so close. Talk to me, Kahlan.” Her hips were rocking to the rhythm of Kahlan’s finger inside her.

“Every morning, after Richard leaves, I play with myself thinking of you, of your lips, and your ass, and the way it makes me feel every time you come for me. I usually make myself come two or three times just thinking of the way you taste.” That last part was enough to send Cara over the edge, violent waves of pleasure coming over her with Kahlan’s fingers still buried inside her. As Cara’s body relaxed, Kahlan withdrew her fingers, licking them clean and cuddling up next to Cara. They both drifted into sleep, bodies intertwined in such a way that is was impossible to discern where one began and the other ended.

“Good morning,” Kahlan whispered into Cara’s ear, sucking on the lobe a tiny bit.

“Good morning, indeed,” Cara said, pulling her into a long, languid kiss. “Mm, I’ve thought about it at least a thousand times, kissing you the moment my eyes open.”

Kahlan took in every detail of this morning version of Cara, with mussed hair, sleepy eyes and a much raspier voice than usual. She particularly enjoyed the feline-like stretches and the cute little yawns. When Cara started to move, Kahlan quickly put a stop to it. “Don’t you dare get out of bed. I’ll make us some coffee and we’ll go out for breakfast later, no, brunch, definitely brunch.” Cara watched as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Minutes later, she walked in with a cup in each hand. “Thank you,” Cara said, “I could definitely get use to having you around.” She leaned in, sucking on Kahlan’s lower lip. “Yes, I certainly could get use to this.”

“Good,” Kahlan said, “because there is something we need to talk about.” Those were probably Cara’s least favorite words in the English language, or any language for that matter.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” she asked, her voice betrayed her nerves.

“It’s about Richard. This thing, it isn’t working for me anymore. You having sex with him, I hate it. I can’t stand it, Cara.”

“So is that what last night was about? All of this was about me and Richard?” she spat out, sounding more hurt than angry. “You don’t have to worry, Kahlan, I don’t have any designs on your husband.”

“I didn’t think you did. That’s not what I was…this has nothing to do with Richard. I just can’t, I can’t share you, Cara.” Kahlan rested her cup on the night table and crawled back under the covers. “It’s completely selfish and unreasonable of me but I can’t help it. Every time he touches you, I feel like ripping his head off.”

“So you’re telling me that the problem isn’t me fucking your husband, it is him fucking me, or both. Whatever, you know what I mean,” Cara said, still trying to fully understand Kahlan’s issue with their arrangement.

“No, I’m saying I have a problem with you fucking anyone other than me,” Kahlan said, trying to be a specific as possible.

“That whole threesome thing, you started it,” Cara pointed out.

“I know, Cara. I was attracted to you, very attracted to you and you were constantly dropping little innuendos, flirting with me, and always standing much too close. I’m only human.”

“So you’re saying that this was all my fault?” Cara asked, raising and eyebrow and clenching her jaw.

“I never said that. The threesome seemed like the logical way to get it out of my system.” Saying the words aloud made her fully realize how badly she’d botched things up with both Richard and Cara. “Only I managed to make things worse. Now I have homicidal thoughts toward my husband, who happens to be a great guy, and you’re angry at me.”

“It’s not that I’m angry at you. I just don’t see how any of this can end well. Is it that you expect Richard and I to be faithful to you while you play musical beds between us?” Cara asked, bluntly.

“No, yes, maybe,” Kahlan replied.

“What?” Cara asked, growing increasingly impatient with her.

“The answer to your question. No, I don’t care if Richard is faithful to me or not; yes, I do expect you to be faithful to me; and, to be honest, I’m still on the fence about the musical beds thing so it’s a maybe.”

Cara threw her arms up in frustration. “I’m going to go shower. I suggest you think about what happens next.” With that, she walked into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

Kahlan knew exactly where her strategy for getting Cara out of her system had gone wrong, and it wasn’t the threesome, although, that was a pretty bad idea. The real flaw in her plan was spending time alone with Cara, getting to know her and, ultimately, falling in love with her. This was the first time she actually acknowledged it to herself: her problem was that she’d fallen in love with Cara. And equally problematic was trying to figure out exactly where that left Richard. Another significant factor that she had to consider was whether Cara reciprocated her feelings. In other words, her entire life had suddenly become a big, messy disaster about to blow up in her face.

“Hi,” Kahlan said, as Cara walked out of the bathroom and sat next to her on the bed. “Mm, you smell so good.” She rubbed her nose on the spot behind Cara’s earlobe for which she was usually reward with soft moans. This time she got nothing. “Please say something, Cara, anything.”

Cara took a few minutes to gather her thoughts before sharing them with Kahlan. “I have feelings for you, I won’t deny it. But I don’t want to be a casualty when this thing blows up.”

“What are you saying?” Kahlan knew exactly what she was saying but wasn’t ready to accept it.

“I’m saying that I don’t want to get hurt, and the only way to prevent it from happening is to walk away.”

“I understand.” Kahlan replied. She gathered her things, took a quick shower and left.

Less than twenty minutes later, Cara heard a knock on her door. “Kahlan. You’re back.” She wasn’t exactly sure if she should be happy or angry but she was definitely confused.

“I forgot to tell you that I’m in love with you,” Kahlan said, as she took her clothes off and climbed back into Cara’s bed. “I’m sorry, Cara, but given my feelings for you, I’m not going to let you walk away.”

Cara had a long, and rather sordid sexual history with women but this was by far the most, well, unorthodox break up she could recall. There was a naked woman, a very married naked woman, in her bed politely declining to break up with her. There was also the small matter of the declaration of love which, for a fraction of a second, made Cara feel as if she could fly, or leap over tall buildings, or maybe both.

“Cara, come to bed please.” Kahlan’s voice brought her back to reality. Cara sat on the edge of the bed in complete silence, running her fingers through Kahlan’s hair. “I know you love me, Cara. You don’t have to say it but I know you do.” Cara leaned in and kissed the small scar on her lip. “I’m not sure how any of this is going to play out but last night is what I want.”

“You’re right, Kahlan, I do love you. I love everything about you. If I didn’t love you, your husband would be a small inconvenience but after last night, I can’t share you either.” Kahlan cupped her cheeks and sprinkled kisses all over her face.

“Then you won’t have to,” Kahlan said, tucking stray locks of hair behind each of Cara’s ears. “I’ll talk to Richard. He already knows I have feelings for you and he wants me to be happy.” She paused for a moment to consider the way things were between the two of them. “Richard would not begrudge my happiness any more than I would his.”

“You would really leave him to be with me?” Cara asked. She’d expected excuses, empty promises and delay tactics. This type of situation was not new to her.

Kahlan shook her head in disbelief. “When I open my eyes in the morning, the first thing I do is reach for my phone to call you. Richard refers to it as my ‘morning Cara fix’. I pick out my outfit based on the look I’ll see in your eyes when you see me in it. The highlight of my day is watching you walk into our little cafe, knowing that you’re going to wrap your arms around me and tell me that I’m beautiful.” She pulls Cara toward her and gives her a long, passionate kiss. “I have no choice, Cara. I’ve been yours since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

“You’d really pick me?” Cara asked, her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of it.

Kahlan rested her head on Cara’s shoulder. “And that surprises you?” Kahlan asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been that girl, Kahlan. Having a few too many drinks, and random hook ups have been the norm for me. I’m not the girl anyone looks to for anything other than partying and getting laid.” She felt Kahlan’s arms pulling her closer.

“You are so much more than that,” she murmured into her ear, “and I’m going to show you exactly how much more every single day.”

“And Richard?”

“I’ve never lied to my husband, Cara. Richard and I tell each other everything. He knew I was coming here last night and he knew why,” Kahlan said.

“Why did you?” Cara asked.

“I needed to be alone with you, to make love to you, to wake up in your arms.” She pressed the front of her body against Cara’s back. “This is what I want. After last night, I have no doubts.”

Cara turned around so that they were facing each other. “If I do this, if I let you in, you can’t ever leave me.”

“I already told you, I’m yours,” Kahlan said, resting her forehead on Cara’s. “I’ll talk to Richard tonight, and tomorrow night you’ll take me dancing and we’ll make love all night.”


End file.
